dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonkin
Dragonkin There are several species and kinds of Dragon. The Dragon (Grigori) that attacked Cassardis and took the Arisen's heart is a greater kind, probably unique in the world. Additionally there are lesser dragon species: the fire breathing Drake, the spell casting Wyrm, and the agile Wyvern. In Dark Arisen on Bitterblack Isle further more powerful sub-species are to be found in addition to the minor species. These are the Firedrake, Frostwyrm, and Thunderwyvern, as well as the Cursed Dragon. Finally the greatest Dragon known, the Ur-Dragon, exists beyond the world of Gransys, accessed via the rift. It may be the earliest or original dragon of all. Locations Dragon's Dogma *Drake: one inhabits Devilfire Grove permanently. Further drakes may be found during the Post-Game at the Conqueror's Sanctuary; on the Estan Plains East of the Ancient Quarry; and in the Chamber of Fate in the Everfall *Grigori: The Tainted Mountain *Ur-Dragon: Chamber of Lament in the Everfall *Wyrm: The Watergod's Altar; Chamber of Distress in the Everfall - both Post-Game only. *Wyvern: The Bluemoon Tower; outside Gran Soren or on the road to Windbluff Tower - all Post-Game only. Dark Arisen *Drake: On Bitterblack Isle at Rotunda of Dread. * Firedrake: On Bitterblack Isle at Duskmoon Tower, Rotunda of Dread, Sparyard of Scant Mercy, The Black Abbey, and The Pilgrim's Gauntlet. The Rotunda of Dread encounter requires entry while carrying Fiend-luring Incense *Frostwyrm: On Bitterblack Isle at Midnight Helix, Sparyard of Scant Mercy, and The Black Abbey. *Thunderwyvern: On Bitterblack Isle at Duskmoon Tower, the Rotunda of Dread, and at The Fallen City. The Rotunda of Dread encounter requires entry while carrying Fiend-luring Incense. *Cursed Dragon: On Bitterblack Isle at Forsaken Cathedral, Tower of Treasons Repaid, The Fallen City, The Pilgrim's Gauntlet, Midnight Helix, Sparyard of Scant Mercy, and Duskmoon Tower. Pawn Chatter :"Mind those fangs!" :"Mind those claws!" :"There! Its heart lies exposed!" :"Now, Master! Aim for its heart!" :"Quickly! The heart is unprotected!" :"Seems the heart alone is vulnerable." :"We must get at its heart!" :"Strike at its heart!" :"The heart, Arisen! Attack the heart!" :"Mind that tail!" :"We cannot reach it from the ground!" :"The wings, master! Strike it from the sky!" :"Aim for the wings!" :"Its wings may be vulnerable as well!" :"Let... go! Fiend!" (Pawn being grabbed) :"Gah! H-help me!" (Pawn being grabbed) :"Struggle as best you can!" (Arisen being grabbed) :"Aim for the head as it readies its breath!" :"Attack the head to create an opening!" :"Strip its wings and it cannot fly!" :"I'll strike its horn!" Notes *The Drake in Conqueror's Sanctuary, the Wyrm at Watergod's Altar, and the Wyvern at Bluemoon Tower have more health than others of their kind and are considered to be Special Lesser Dragons. *The Firedrake, Frostwyrm, and Thunderwyvern will appear for the first time in the Sparyard of Scant Mercy. The first enemy encounter in the Sparyard of Scant Mercy is a Living Armor. After defeating it, entering and exiting the Rift Stone at the top of the staircase will spawn one of the three Dire Dragons. Each of the three Dire Dragons will appear by entering and emerging from the Rift Stone. Once all three types have been defeated, they will respawn every 7 days. *When walking from Cassardis in the Post-Game , a Wyvern will spawn just before arriving at Gran Soren. This Wyvern will respawn on a seven-day cycle until the Arisen jumps into the Everfall for the first time. The Wyvern spawns near the shore and can be seen taking flight when exiting Gran Soren through the southern gate. It circles as far south as the lower slope just past the last group of goblins on the road. Trivia *It is thought that Dragons arise from Arisen that have been defeated in battle, see ending Servitude; curiously no Dragon's Eggs have yet been found. *Evil Eyes are thought to originate from certain defeated dragons, see also Evil Eyeball. See also *Dragon's Dogma World and Lore Category:Dragon Species